


Au Comte Dracula

by Yolina



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adultery, Character Death, Death, F/M, Loneliness, Love, Nature, Nostalgia, Poetry, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolina/pseuds/Yolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de la Comtesse à la mort de son époux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Comte Dracula

O toi mon tendre époux bien trop tôt disparu  
A cause d'un amour qui ne dura qu'un jour  
Dans notre éternité ! Quand je monte à la tour  
Je peux voir Klausenburgh, ses champs et ses charrues.

La terre ou je suis née, ville aux étroites rues,  
Au charme suranné. Pars de l'Enfer, amour !  
Je revois ma maison, la plus riche du bourg.  
Sur le portail si long des ronces ont apparu...

Je serai toujours belle et ne vieillirai pas  
Mais la passerelle du château Dracula  
Est toujours relevée et le manoir en deuil ;

Pour qui cette beauté de péché et de sang  
Que n'altéreront point la mort et le cercueil ?  
Il fait froid au rond-point des souvenirs d'antan...


End file.
